He Goes to My School
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: I look up at Inuyasha and nod smiling, "Of course what is the story about?" "It's about that demon I told you about. The story maybe cut up in bits but this is the things I know about him."
1. First Meeting

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

"_Wow this place is beautiful. I can't believe that something like this can even exist. It can't be real." _

_I look back to the person that I was with but he was gone. The only thing I could hear was his retreating feet. _

_"Wait why are you leaving me here? It's not fair. Please don't leave me I love you." _

_He turns around and I wasn't surprised and still ran towards him. I didn't care that he had yellow eyes or white hair. He looked handsome either way._

_ "Come on Kagome or else we're going to be late." _

_"Late! Late for what?"_

_ "Come one just hurry up everyone is waiting for us." _

_"Wait! What do you mean? Who's Waiting for us?"_

Ugh my alarms going off and I can barely remember that dream.

Nothing except a boy with white hair and yellow eyes.

Ugh that sucks I can't remember that much.

"Kagome you're going to be late."

Oh no. "Tell Sota sorry but he should just make it to his school and not worry about me."

"Ok but you better hurry we don't want you to be too late for school today. Why were you asleep for so long?"

"I was having a dream that I couldn't let go of."

"Really was a dream about a boy instead of a nightmare about a subject text book chasing after you?"

"Yeah and I was chasing him telling him to stop and there was something that I had to tell him."

"Really what was it?"

"Where are my socks?"

"Aren't they in the entry way in your shoes?"

I run down the stairs and grab my breakfast from mom and grab my shoes to. Well running down the stairs I'm putting on my shoes.

"Man I'm so late. The teacher is going to kill me. Maybe I can take the short cut today and get to school in time."

"Hey look out," I turn around to see someone running over to me and wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Ouch."

I turn around to see where I was standing a police car went speeding by chasing a car with a few people inside it.

I pull the boy towards me, "Hey are you alright?"

His eyes start to move like he's about to wake up or in pain.

I spot some blood trailing down his face. I pull out my handkerchief and start to wipe at the blood. He woke up not that long later and I was still sitting there with his head in my lap.

I was chatting away on my phone telling people that I was going to be late because a kid had pulled me out of the way of a car and was hurt so I was going to help him to the hospital whenever he woke-up.

Now he's starting to wake up, "Hey are you ok now?"

He looks at me, "Huh you stayed I thought you would have just called an ambulance and had them take me the hospital."

"Why would I do that? You got hurt because of me. Also I my ankle twisted when you yanked me back." I blushed a little bit, "Still I guess if you didn't pull me out of the way I would be splattered on the pavement or that car. So I owe you a thank you."

I kiss him on the cheek. I smile and try to stand up after he sits up only to fall onto him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He looked pissed only to start laughing. When he was done he even looked surprised. I smiled because he looked really cute when he laughed. Also there seemed to be a hole to have filled up when he did so. It was true laughter.

"Oh you're in pain aren't you?"

I shrug and tried to walk only to have my leg give out. "Are you sure it's only a sprain?"

I shrug, "Yeah it's just I was sitting on my legs for twenty minutes looking after a sleeping beauty."

That made him mad, "Well if you have a problem with that then why did you just find something else to do."

I shrug and look back at him, "Because when I caught a glimpse of you I saw someone who was lonely. That was hiding their pain in some kind of way. Just like I do."

I look back as I limp towards the hospital, "You see no matter how much you put the touch guy act I see that you are no different than anyone else. That you just act angry because people treat you differently."

I frown, "Why do they treat you differently?"

He shrugs and I sigh, "With me as a kid everyone picked on me because I lived at a shrine and even had to help with them. They mostly did that because my dad one day collapsed on the stairs to the shrine and fall down them. They never found out how he fell or collapsed. So they say a ghost did it and whoever became my friend would end up the same you know why they say a ghost and it's all my fault?"

"What is this a history lesson?"

I shrug, "It's because the girl was around the age of five and I was three and sitting under the family tree when it happened." I shrug, "The place where my home is wasn't there until thirty years ago before it was just a traditional old home, but one day it burned down and with a little girl inside."

"So they blame the death on you?"

I shrug, "People have their ways of interrupting things."

The hospital is crowded today. When I saw that my legs started to get weak.

Before I fell the boy had his hand on my shoulder holding me up, "Hey Inuyasha you here again."

When the boy that was holding onto me shrugged I smiled and when a little girl kicked my leg and I screamed it made everyone stop.

I look down at her, "That wasn't nice," I maneuver out of Inuyasha's hold and kneel well teeter in front of her, "It's not nice to hurt people," I look to see bruising all over her arms, "Just because someone is mean to you all the time doesn't mean that all people are bad ad deserve to be punished only those who do wrong deserve that and even then it's hard to say whose bad."

She looked surprised and I noticed she was holding back tears, "It's ok to cry if you want to cry. Cry. It doesn't' make you look weak, but tough because someone who have no fear to show how they feel are truly the strong type of people."

When she starts crying I hug her even when I fell on my butt, "Its ok. Just cry."

I think I sat like that for a good twenty minutes before she fell asleep.

The nurse looked at me and smiled, "Wow that's amazing she's come in here a lot and never talked only started to hurt others, but you got to here. You dealt with it even when in pain. I know but she kept looking back at the man and woman to check approval who are they?"

"Her parents."

I look at them and look at the bruising on her arms that look like hands.

"I wonder if the dad has hands this big? Also there's scratches could the mother had done this?"

Oops did I just say that out loud. I look up at the nurse, "can you get her a room also I need to get my ankle checked out?"

She nods and smiles, "If you can calm down a spirit like this little girl and understand how she feels and what happened to her by just looking I wonder what you can do with Inuyasha."

I smile and nod, "Oh and my name is Kagome."


	2. Saving a Little Girl Named Rin

**Chapter 2- Saving Rin**

Oh no my phone is going off, "Hello."

"Why did I get a call from the hospital saying you're there?"

"I am here with a possible broken ankle."

"Oh sweetheart how did that happen?"

"I fell on it wrong when a boy pulled me out of the way of a cars way."

"Well I will have to thank him for saving your life."

The doctor came in talking to me about the injury on my ankle he just talked until we heard my mother outside saying that she wanted to talk to me. Damn I thought it would take her longer, but I guess not.

I wonder if Inuyasha walked out soon after I came here. No wait I bet there had to be some kind of police thing but maybe not.

I hear my mother shout even more, "She's my daughter so tell me why I can't see her."

I roll my eyes and pull myself up and look at the nurse that's been by my side, "Kikyo where is the little girl from this morning?"

"Oh she has her own room a few rooms away, Why?"

"Oh I think I want to see her but with the look of things I don't think she'll want to see me."

Kikyo laughs at me, "Well you see after we took you into a room and we started to take her into another room the parent's flipped out and took her by the shoulder. Where she was already hurt but both of them got a good whack at her and she was thrown into the wall before security was able to get to the two of them. They both are in jail and they are just going to plead guilty. The little girl was already in bad shape and fractured bones but that broke a few,

" Kikyo went quiet for a little bit and I looked at her and took her by the shoulders since I already changed. "Kikyo where is she is she alright? What room number?"

She smiles, "B21 is her number.

I nod and run past my mother and the guard she was fighting with and I went into her room to see the little girl with tubes and wires all around her but she was awake with a oxygen tank thatched toe her odd thing is when she saw me her empty eyes brightened and her mouth twitched but didn't form a complete smile.

"Oh god this is all my fault maybe if I was more subtle."

She looked at me and croaked, "Not…your…fault…"

I smile even though I'm crying, "I'm still sorry even if you say it's not your fault you could have gotten rid of them and not be this hurt. I kept looking at them and made it clear that I knew. You didn't even tell me."

She looks at me and smiles, "you are to…kind"

I walk over to her and take her hand as lightly as I can, "That's because I was taught better."

She looks at me and her smile is huge, "You really were and that boy you were thinking about him today along with me weren't you."

I nod, "I'm confused he reminds me of someone but I can't stop thinking about you and I was just thinking about what kind of life you are stuck in. I can't help but to think about people other than myself most of the time. Is that so wrong?"

Sshe squeezes my hand and looks at me, "No you are kind you saved me even if I'm like this," to remind you Rin has oxygen hook up so she's takes random breathes, "you may even save Inuyasha… from the loneliness inside his heart.

" I look at her surprised so I wasn't the only one that noticed that Inuyasha seemed ot feel lonely I suspected that when he pulled me away and when he woke up and talked to me. He was no use to kindness. He was homeschooled for a while but now he's going to school in a real building."

Rin looks at me with hopeful eyes, "do you think that I can go to a school with a building?"

I smile and take her into a light hug, "Yes, I think you will and you will have a great person to be a family with."

She looks at me and her face is bright, "Will you be a family member for me?"

I look at her and cant' help but to smile, "Of course I'll be your sister for you because I feel like you're just like me."

When my mother came in and saw me talking to Rin she stayed quiet until Rin fell asleep and looked at the little girl that was holding my hand, "Who is she?"

I smile and go simply, "A little girl that I saved from a horrible family. Mom can we go but I may stop by her often to see her."

My mother nodded and smiled at me and took a hold of me and helped me get to the car because running on my hurt leg made it really pissed off. Lucky me it was just an airline fracture.

I look at the hospital doors and smile with only one thought other than Rin and pain, 'I hope I get to see you again.'

The boy Inuyasha did he hear me say my name and if he did will he remember it. I know that I'm a freshmen and I know that Kikyo is a Senior but she works the desk mainly since her older sister Kaede owns the hospital and Kikyo looks in her mid-twenties instead of eighteen my cousin and I don't see each other unless it's a wedding or funeral. I can't say that i hate my cousin but I do loath, because I'm jealous that people always notice her and not me. That she is more important to people and I'm not.

(Later that night Kagome's dream)

_There's so many people dead. Oh god._

_ Tears fall from my eyes as I look around to see more people and a young Rin on the ground almost dead so I start to run to her trying to yell her name but the words are just now coming. When I hear someone start to laugh behind me I feel my body freeze to place as the people that were attacking everyone turned to wolves and started to bite and nip at her body as all I could do was listen to her scream and beg for help. _

_I had to feel blood get thrown on my body and I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and whisper into my ear, "This is what happens when you take people away from places where they are bought into."_

_"What do you mean bought into she's a human being she should be bought." _

_There was no answer and I saw the silver haired boy trying to fight his way to me with a few other people but it was to late I felt something sharp go through my spine and I screamed out in pain it wasn't a blow that would kill me just one that would kill me._

"No! Ahhhhhhhh!"

I start to check my body for blood or pain right when my family burst into my room when I was patting my stomach and chest and that down.

When my mom came running towards me and took me into her arms and I start balling my eyes out, "Mom it was so real I thought someone had stabbed me and I was going to die and in the dream the silver haired boy was trying to get to me to save me. Mom am I going crazy?"

She shakes her head and takes me in her arms and my grandfather and brother come walking over and hug me to.

When I look at the door I'm surprise to see my good for nothing father at the door with worried eyes that seemed to be moist as if he was about to start crying.


	3. So We Meet Again

**Chapter Three: so we meet again**

I had stayed up all night afraid of another heartbreak dream what is happening to me? Those dreams have been happening but now I'm starting to remember them how can I face Rin when I just had a dream about her being sold and torn apart by wolves. Wait those people that were her parents didn't' look much like her maybe she was taken in when she was younger. I should ask Kikyo. Later or even ask Sess if he can look into it for me. I sigh and pull out my uniform and get ready.

I make it down stairs my mom was just about to call me down for breakfast and smiles to see me up but it disappears when she spots the bags under my eyes. "Sweetheart is the dreams getting worse. I was so tired I didn't realize I sat by my father who I haven't seen I was five years old. I use to get letter but one day when I was ten they stopped so I just forgot about him. I thought he had died and no one told us but seeing him after ten years of him being gone and five since he stopped sending letters and photos of places he was going. I didn't care I shoveled food into my mouth not tasting a thing. I got up again and got some coffee thinking I should leave early just so I can pick up some energy drinks. My dad looks at me grimly, "Kagome I need to talk to you." I look at him and give him an evil grin, "Well maybe you should have talked to me more often you walked out on us leaving us here with grandfather and no father to help teach us things; because of you mom and grandpa worked themselves ragged to make sure me and Souta would have a good lives. I mean mom works a bunch of hours and Gramps is always slaving away at some person's house helping them out. All this time I thought you were dead. You left and didn't come back. Mom use to tell you'd be home soon but you never were. I was five. So I knew about you I even to this day remember you playing Barbies with me."

I sigh and look at my mother, "Mom can you lend me some money for energy drinks. I couldn't\'t sleep after that dream last night." My mom nods and hands me a twenty, "Keep the change sweet heat you may need it for later." I sigh and nod, "Well I'm off thanks for the food and coffee mom."

I hear my dad mumble when I walk by, "You don't know what is happening and what will do you?" I glare at him as I pull my shoes on and smile as I see that my friend Hojo forgot his skateboard again. I look around real quick and looked at the railing thinking nothing of it I threw the board on the railing and glided down with ease when I hit the pavement down below the shrine I heard a little girl yell to me so I decided to look up and right away I regretted it there was the little girl that i thought I got rid of when I had turned twelve and her she is four years later calling for me like always. "Be careful or else you'll be with me for your whole life." I sigh and picked up the board ignoring the girls voice and skated tot eh store nearby. When I jumped off and look inside I spotted the boy from the other day and I felt my breathe catch in my throat.

How did that happen I don't get that? How is it that I feel like I know him from somewhere?

I sigh and walk into the store and look at Hojo who was helping his dad setting everything up before school. I smile and hold up his board of 'death' as he called it because he can't' do anything on it not even balance which makes me laugh every time he tries to get on it. When he does that I take it and show off. He huffed when he saw it, "You can keep that bloody thing. Last time I broke my wrist," he holds it up and he sighs. I laugh as I grab ten energy drinks and he smiles, but he drops it when he sees how tired I real am. "Hey, Kagome you sure you should be up you like you're about to fall over." I sigh at his worried tone. "I'm fine Hojo I just need to get to school and sit down." "Why?" he looks down as spots the air-cast that the doctors had placed on my ankle even though I told them I was fine.

I sigh when he gives me the same look the doctors had that told me I was being stupid but I sighed paid for my drinks and started to walk out with my bags and board thinking that I shouldn't skate again. I drop it anyways but before I can get on I feel someone grab my waist and pulling me to them before I can hit them I feel the same as I did the last time I was in his arms. I sigh and end up leaning against him, "You seem to trust me a total stranger." I turn around and flash him my best smile, "Yes, I do you see a strange boy saved my life two times then he brought me to the hospital and even acted so surprised when someone treated him with kindness." He looked at me completely shocked that I had said such a thing so I clamped my mouth shut. He didn't' narrow his eyes like he did to Kikyo yesterday.

"Why are you here?" when I turned around later that day to see that people were staring at the new student that I heard about and when realization hits me who it is I run over to him and pull him into a hug. "Inuyasha, you should have told me you were going to my school." He rolled his eyes at me but they seemed to be brightened a little bit. "What do you mean I met you yesterday?" I shrug, "True, but I think knowing Miroku you know to make friends were you're going to need them.


	4. Helping Others as well as Ourselves

**Chapter Four: Helping Others and Ourselves**

Later that Day during Lunch...

"Ok Inuyasha you can think I'm insane for saying what I'm about to say but I need you to listen, but are you a recantation of a demon or are you one?"

He looked surprised acting like it was nothing, but he still nodded.

I look at him pissed, "Which one?"

When he looked up he looked surprised about the way I was staring at him with eyes that weren't scared but majorly pissed.

"I'm a half demon," he looked away when he answered, "but I'm also a recaranation of one of the strongest demons known to man. He was a dog demon that lived years ago he died saving a human that he loved."

I smile when I hear him answer me, "Well it's nice to hear that I'm not crazy and neither is Grandpa we've been told for the longest time that ghosts and demons can't exist. you know when I told my mother that it was a ghost that tripped my dad she sent me to a shrink and he just looked at me telling me it was an accident that my father had fallen on his own. I had only nodded acting like I believed him. I know that I see more things than others plus I also see hints of what is going to happen in the future. Inuyasha what would you do if you saw the day you were going to die or at least die and be brought back?"

He looked surprised by my answer but his face went back to neutral, "I think I'd make the best of it, but most of that would get me in trouble. Kagome why do you ask me these things?"

I look at him and I didn't show surprise of course he'd ask me why I keep asking him questions. I look up at him with tears remembering the pain I had felt in my spine the whole night the pain of having a knife shoved into my spine.

He brushed the tears away gently which surprised me, "Is this about the reason why you didn't' get sleep last night?"

I nod and tell him the story of what happened in my dream and about how I dint' see the face of the people that saved me, "I haven't been having visions a lot often but having two in a row just was weird." he looked confused and I blush thinking of the other dream that I had, "Well that dream was about..." I tell him about the first dream that I had where I was running around in a pretty garden that I don't think I've ever seen before, until I heard a voice of a unknown source telling me to hurry up and come with him, but before I could get to him I woke up. "That is the easy version I just wish that my mom or mom didn't wake me up I can't remember which one." I sigh and look at my feet, "Do you think I'm weird for having dreams like I do." He grabs my chin as gently as he had brushed my tears away and lightly pulls my face up to look at him, "I don't think your weird but how do you know that the dreams are real?" I look at my hands that are almost touching his stomach, "It's because when I was little I had a dream of my father dying. So you want to know the dream?" "I guess you can tell me." "Well it was the night before my father had the fall I had been having dreams for a while that came true and my father was always telling me that I should be more careful with who I tell them to but he believed me. Well the night before I was laid into my bed and tucked in by my dad and he told me a story just like any other night but than I had the nightmare.

(This is told in present tense and it flashes through her head like its happening all over again and Inuyasha seems to be seeing it as well for an odd reason)

I'm sitting at the tree by the well and it's nothing happening I'm talking to Emi like every other day. "So what do you think I should get for daddy for his birthday?" "Why do you always talk about your family lately?" I smile up at her, "Because mommy is going to have another baby and I hope that it's a boy like I saw when I touched her stomach (that's what she really saw). Daddy is getting eh extra room ready he saws I can help him wit decorating and I know just what tot put in his room. Emi I can't' wait I've been wanting someone to play with at the park, because you said you cant' leave the grounds." I looked down at my hands as she stares at me with a little hint of hatred in her eyes. Dad comes outside and sees me and no one else because even though his father and him work at the shrine and believe in the supernatural they don't' usually see any of the ones that don't' show themselves to regular humans. I haven't' told dad about Emi yet because I don't think he'd like me talking to her, but she has always been there for me because the other kids think I'm weird. I sigh when he tells me he's going into town again and will be awhile. Emi looks at me and smiles, " I think I'll get rid of one of my problems." he looks at my dad and grabs his foot when he's at the stairs taking a step I yell at out to Emi but end up just yelling, "Don't Emi I want my daddy. I want you to stop if you do this you better never come back." When I realized that Emi was gone and my father was no where in sight that I was to late. I look at the stairs and see my father at the bottom f the stairs with his neck twisted around and other parts of his body at weird angles. when I saw his head move and look at me with sad eyes I screamed as loud as I could not hearing what he said but I could see his lips form the words, "Its ok at least your ok now." a mark appeared on my right collar bone it was a water lily lie the ones we have on the pond in the back along with some bamboo we added next to it (this really did show on her right collar bone haven't shown it yet in the story because she's been wearing T-shirts the whole time or things that have been covering it)."

I sigh when I'm done telling him and he asks a question that surprised me, "Did a mark really appear on your collar bone?" I blush as I nod, "Yes, one really did show up. I had one before that one my back it's something about being a priestess of something I can't remember but it shows my right as an heir of great power and that I'm supposed to do something. My father was supposed to tell me when I turn 15 but I guess it's too late for that."

I look at my hands thinking that it's stupid that I'm scared of what he thinks. He may be a half demon but I think that I should be fine.

DO you have a problem with me being a priestess?" He sounds a bit shocked when I ask him this, "No, of course I don't I mean you don't' have a problem with me being part demon so I don't think I'll have a problem with you being a priestess.

The bell the signals students that lunch is almost over goes off and I look at him, "well I guess we should head back to class." He grumbles an agreement great he's back to the old Inuyasha. I sigh and pull him along to our class.

Middle of What's Left of the School Day...

I look over up to see the teacher but only to be staring at the back of Inuyasha's head and I sigh man I hate being a high school girl with a crush on the new tough guy. I see Miroku lean over to Inuyasha since they share a table like I share one with Sango, "Hey Inuyasha I saw you and Kagome run off during lunch were did you two go?" Sango looks at me like asking the same question so I write faster than I ever did. (' Means they wrote it and "means they're talking) 'Nothing happened I was just talking to him and showing him around the school,' Sango shrugs. "God Miroku you need to get your head out of the gutter nothing happened between me and Kagome she just showed me around the school knowing that she'd be more of a help than you."

"Oh I forgot how you two met. I sigh lucky for me I told Sango the story before I went to bed. "I saved her from getting hit by a car she twisted her ankle and I knocked my head into something so it was bleeding a little when she looked at me. Also she had me take her to the hospital."

Miroku looks back at me with surprise I guess Kikyo was right Inuyasha is not a mean person he just hates being dragged into things he doesn't want to do.

"So how's your family doing?" he looks at him like he's crazy. "Well besides my mom and dad are still dead and I'm living with my piece of shit half brother. I'm doing just fine." "Miroku laughs nervisously and I sigh thinking he's really an idiot.

Sango looks at me, "Hey are you ok?" I look at her knowing that I keep getting my pissed look out of no where but I'm so tired and that's the look I get when I'm tired and know that I shouldn't' fall asleep. "I'm just really tired." Sango looks annoyed, "Kagome I told you to wake my butt up on those nights." I sigh knowing that she's right, "I know but I didn't' want you to be tired as I am."

She looks at me with excitement back on her face, "So did your mom and grandpa agree with it?" I smile back at her, 'Yeah they said I could move in with you as soon as they pack up something's for me to have there but to keep most of my things at home." She just shrugs, "Well I have a bed and desk in that room already because my little brother was living me for awhile until my dad took him back." he voice creaks and I know what its about.

"Still no sign of him?" She nods, "Yeah, they don't know where he is. Kagome its been4 weeks and there's still no sign of him." I sigh and hug my friend, "Sango can you come over tomorrow to help me pack a few things than I can move in with you tomorrow or Wednesday?" She smiles even though it's real small.

I hear Miroku and Inuyasha talking, "Hey when are you coming to move in with me?" "This week I need to get away from Sesshomaru he says that I still have to be home once in awhile or else I can stay at your place as much as possible." Sango rolls her eyes but says nothing so I don't take it as anything.

The teacher seems to catch on that we're talking during class, "Miss. Higurashi can you answer my question?" ('Means someone is thinking it sorry for a bit confusing) I look at him and hear his thoughts, 'She'll never guess the right answer to where we got the word pan from.' "Well Mr. Takashi we got the word pan from Portugal." the whole class smile and seemed to be surprised that I was listening to him and talking to Sango.

Sango looks at me a little mad but she only sighs out her frustration, "How about you sleep for a little bit and I'll wake up you up when you're asked a question or when school ends." "Thank you so when schools over can I copy your notes?" She nods and I rest my head on my desk just like the beginning of the day.

After School...

'I hate school its not like I need to be here. Did someone call my name?'

"Kagome wait up," I turn around to see Inuyasha running over to me, "Can I talk to you?"

I look at him and flash a smile, "Of course you can but I need to walk around to see job openings."

"That's cool so do I."

An hour after walking...

'Ok I have four job applications plus two places that knew my dad and would hire me in a flash.' I look at Inuyasha and see that he's walking over to the a bench so I go and sit by him.

"I bet you over heard me and Miroku talking during class." I just nod my head. "Well my father died in a fire to save me and my mom when I was two. My mom died in a car accident a few years ago and my only family is my full demon half brother as you could have guessed. We don't get along because he hates humans even though in human years he really is only 25. I mean what the hell why is he taking his anger out on me. Most of the time we get along and his girlfriend Rin is really great but I heard she had a baby but put it up for an adoption Sesshomaru was a little annoyed but he would still like to meet his daughter Rin did something weird and named her little girl Rini."

I look at him surprised, "Rini could people call her Rin if they wanted to?" "Yeah of course." "When did she have the baby?" "About 6 or 7 years ago why?" "Were you there when I was talking to that little girl?" He looks at me but nods. "Well she was about 6 or 7 and they kept calling her Rin. Maybe we can see if Rin and your brother would like to see if Rin is their Rini?" He smiles, "Yeah and maybe Ses will get off my back.

I call the hospital, "Hello you've reached the Tokyo General Hospital this is Kikyo how I may help you?" "Hi Kikyo I was wondering if you knew anything about the little girl I helped the other day?" "Oh well let me pull up her file why do you ask?" "Well I think I might know who her real family is. The mother thought that her boyfriend wouldn't want the baby but it seems that he's been looking for her for a while. The mother named her little girl Rini and I thought hatRini was close to Rin and people could shorten it." "Oh well I think I can find her file right here," I hear some keys going on the other end of the phone, "Well it seems that her real name is Rini she has no last name since her mother had given her up for adoption about 7 years ago because she was barely 18 and she said that she couldn't' take care of the baby and her boyfriend may not want it. She hadn't' been with him the noticeable nine months of her pregnancy because she was afraid. That's odd that it says that in her file." "Well I think she's the girl I'm looking for is there a way I can get a hold of her?" "Well lucky of you that I took her into my custody well the trail is happening." "Can I see her maybe Thursday because I'm moving in with a friend tomorrow and Wednesday?" "Yeah of course meet me at Sakura Park." "Yeah that would be great." 'Ok I'll pull up her birth sutifercate and how about I give you my cell phone number?" "Again that would be great." She gives me her number and I give her mine in return.

"As you heard Thursday I'm seeing Rin again and guess what?" He looks at me and shrugs, "Blue." I sigh, "She has no last name because her mother gave her up for adoption and didn't' give a name. I'm having Kikyo pull up her birth segificate." He smiles a little bit, "Should I call my brother?" I shake my head, "Give me his number and I'll call him and ask him." He sighs and looks relieved so he gives me his number.

Sesshomaru answers on the third ring, "Hello who is this?" "Hi is this SesshomaruTakagura?" "Yes this is him." "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi I was talking to your brother about you and please don't be annoyed but I think I found your girlfriends daughter." When he speaks he sounds surprised, "Rin had a baby girl?" "Yes, she did it seems that your brother knew and thought that you knew as well. Well I was told that he named her little girl Rini and I met a little girl that everyone calls Rin but I found out earlier today that her full name is Rin and she has no last name because the mother asked them not to give the little girl hers or her boyfriend's last name. So she was given the last name of the person who runs the orphanage." When he hears this he sounds happy, "So you might have found my baby girl. Can you tell me what she looks like?" "Well she has yellow eyes with a dark brown I think for hair, but it might have been dyed I couldn't tell very well. Do you want to know how I met her?" "Yes can you please tell me, but how about you and my brother meet me at the down town cafe next to Sakura Park in an hour and you can tell me all that you know?" I look at Inuyasha glad I put the phone on speaker and he just nods. "Yes that sounds just fine by me and your brother doesn't' seem to have a problem with it."

I was quiet for a while not talking and not moving. I look at him and he seem to be thinking of something.

He looks at me shyly, "Do you want to hear...

_**PyroNinja: He-he Cliffhanger**_

_**Kagome: What was Inuyasha about to say?**_

_**Inuyasha: *Just shrugs and looks away* **_

_**PyroNinja:*A little annoyed but just sighs it out* Wait and you'll see oh and Inuyasha since Kagome isn't happy with me at the moment can you do the honors**_

_**Inuyasha: PyroNinja does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters so far in the story maybe the name of the teacher **_

_**Kagome: *Smiles over at me* yet she wishes that she owned Inuyasha and the characters**_

_**PyroNinja: *Sighs once again* Yes I do which I own Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto, ShugoChara, and a few more animes but I don't but a girl could wish that is why I write fanfictions**_


	5. Sharing a Story

**Chapter Five: Sharing a Story**

"Do you want to hear a story?" I look up at Inuyasha and nod smiling, "Of course what is the story about?" "It's about that demon I told you about. The story maybe cut up in bits but this is the things I know about him."

(This is Inuyasha telling the Story should be in italics if not *shrug*)

In the Feudal Era of Japan there once was a dog demon that ruled over half of Japan and its islands. He didn't ever care for humans that much because he thought that no matter what he did they would be afraid of him and try to kill him. So he took a regular demon for a mate and had a son.

A little over a hundred years after her had his first son and after that he barely was with his wife not seeming to notice that she existed. For his son he had a few daddy problems wanting him to see him so he thought hat he needed to get stronger and than fight his father to show how strong her was, but he knew that in the state he was in he wouldn't be able to get a dent in.

The great Dog demon was known greatly not just by humans who seemed to fear him but demons as well. They all looked up at him in awe or in fear. Many were loyal to him.

The demons still hated humans for their weakness but he still didn't' want any harm to come to them because he learned the humans weren't that bad even if they were afraid of him and acted the wrong way.

One day well he was just walking around the woods that were around his estate he heard someone yelling for help and as he always did he went to see who dare interrupt his peaceful walk he stopped cursing the beings when he saw that it was a human woman that was more beautiful than any demon that he had ever seen and around her were human but also demon bandits. The human was still yelling for help until they had struck her hard enough to knock her out. The demon was disgusted it wasn't far that a few were demons but also because they out numbered her, a human woman with no weapon on her. He was also disgusted because he knew that if he had to guess what they were going to do he knew it was to have their way with the woman who was laying unconscious at one of their feet. These words may not be correct but this is what I believe he said, "How dare you gain up on a human woman who has no weapon and hit her and I believe I can guess by her beauty what you plan to do." Right away from the two demons that were with the humans they called out, "My lord." He rolled his eyes thinking they were idiots just bowing and scraping for forgiveness every time they displease a higher ranking demon.

"If I were you I'd get off my estate or I'll kill you and tell no one of this." when a few of the people started to run he yelled out to him, "If I hear anything else like this happening It'll be hell to pay." the two demons were still standing there along with only two of the six humans that were to start with.

"My lord why should you care one lowly human woman?" The demon dog growled at them thinking they again that they were oafs, "Just because I hate most humans does not mean that I believe the those who are not armed should be out numbered than harmed." "My lord it is a powerful priestess that we have been fearing in the east."

Again he growled, "Is she armed? Has she done anything to you that should have any kind of rebellion? What I know of this woman she has only been protecting her village that holds a few crystals of great value?"

The crystals were very powerful they were made so you can have psychic powers (which are seeing the future, reading minds, moving things with your mind), so much more that a few other crystals make you more powerful in whatever powers you have and physically, and the last few are for the elements of the world. There are small versions in this village but they had them covered with the temple that they made on the hill top. They use to make weapons out of the crystal but it got to dangerous with a few almost dying so they destroyed them and used the small pieces to make a small shrine on the hill top (to give you a hint this is the town that will soon become Tokyo the hill top is Kagome's home).

"No she has not done anything to truly harm a soul either human or demon."

The great dog demon growled his answer, "Than why do you harm a girl who has done nothing wrong to our kind or hers."

The lower demons ran away and the priestess stayed down and on her knees and bowed to him. "Thank you so much." He only sighed and pulled her up, "You do not have to bow to me. For generations your family has been keeping an eye on our jewels and making sure that war does not come to demons and humans once again."

She nodded and looked at him secretly she was thinking that she had never seen a more beautiful man and that the feeling that she has wouldn't bother her a bit to become his mate. The problem is that she knew that he already had a mate and didn't want to cause any trouble.

They didn't know a fowl plot that was ahead that would kill the demon's mate and try to kill his son.

For weeks at end the demon would spend most of the day with the human and the other part of the day with his mate and son.

One day when he was coming back from being with the priestess he had smelled something off in his home. The smell was off his wife's blood and a little bit of his son's telling him that his son was wounded but not enough to kill him. He burst into his home and found the place a mess everything was thrown around and his wife was dead with a sword in her back in the middle of the room. He could hear his son scream as some one had tied him up with binds that hurt demons even strong demons. He was able to save his son and stop the people that had killed his wife and tortured his son go. He had lost kindness to the demons and some of the humans.

His son became worse at thinking that humans are to be killed and nothing else...

Inuyasha stops telling the story when an alarm across the street starts to go off. I look to see someone running out with money. I just get up and sigh pulling out my hand to Inuyasha.

I look to see its been an hour so I sigh and get up looking for someone that looks a tad bit like Inuyasha when I spot a man with long silver hair I almost wave but Sess walked over to us and looked at me..

"Hello I'm Sesshomaru Takagura you called me about my little girl."

I smile up at him shocking him completely, "Yes, I didn't' realize that they weren't the girls parents until I had a friend of mine look into her records, I had learned this after talking with your brother, she was born a little before the none months were up. She had a little girl named Rin..."

I told Sesshomaru the story about how I'd see her around town and barely smiling with an empty face. The only time I'd seen her smile is when I took her away from the horrible parents just a few hours ago.

I end the story about the times I'd run into and how I had saved her, "I think you need to understand if they prove her to be your daughter that you need to be gentle with her. She'll be jumpy and nervous for a while because of the beatings. Also to tell you she's doesn't speak. She's a selective mute."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Kagome I've been looking for people to intern at my lawyers firm and you and my brother seem to work well together to find this information. Would you two work for me?"

I look surprised, "I'd like to if that's ok, but if you do get custody of Rin I'll help you if you have any problems. I helped my friend Sango when her parents died and she was left with her brother they're living at my place. So I have to deal with a twelve and nine year old hanging around being well boys."

Sess smiles heart warmly, "You seem to have a lot to say about things."

"Oh I'm sorry I seem to ramble a lot (Authors note: if you know me the author of this fanfiction you'll find out that I ramble a lot but I try to think it together just tell me if it gets bad)."

Sess shakes his head, "No it's liberating to hear someone speak their mind around me. Also I'd accept your offer on helping if the tests I'd ask the hospital to run to prove that she is my daughter."

I smile at him, "If I may say for you and your wife. From what I've heard you weren't married and during this time there was some fighting when se found out she was pregent she might have been put under some pressures from people she knows. Maybe a few told her to get rid of the baby be glad that she gave Rin a life even if it wasn't the greatest. The challenges that she has gone through has shaped her into a sweet little girl. Trust me when I say this she's a shy and caring person and she won't fear some things easily."

Sesshomaru turned away and I know he was wiping away a few stray tears and I hear him mumble, "All this time with Rini has made me to soft."

I smile letting him know I heard him, "Look I'll tell you if you go to the hospital now Kikyo will run the test and you can take them to courts t remove her form the care of her adoptive parents and into your care and long as you promise to cherish her if she's your daughter."

He nods and start to walk away waving with a smile on his face, "Trust me she'll be a spoiled brat in a week."

I laugh as he leaves, "I guess I need more professional looking clothes?"

Inuyasha laughs, "trust me you won't?"

"Inuyasha why don't you live with you brother?"

"I live on his estate but he had someone build small little home on the land for me. He isn't' just a lawyer but an owner of some BS company that basically rules over the country."

I laugh and let Inuyasha hug me, "Ummm... Miroku is holding a party tomorrow I know it'll be loud and crowded but I lost a bet and have to wear an outfit to it."

He just smiles pulling me into his chest, "who did you lose to?'

"Sango. I bet her umm... That Miroku didn't love her, but if anything don't tell him that I told her or that she knows."

"Feh," he grumbled, "I won't tell anybody."

."


	6. Trouble

**Chapter 6: Trouble**

_Italics is thoughts_

I've been sitting at my desk staring at my homework wondering if there'll be anything for me to do except think about Inuyasha.

"Ugh I hate this!" "You hate what dear?" Oh god I said that out loud and my mother is right behind me.

"Nothing mother," I think of a lie fast, "I have so much school work and these dreams just keep tiring me out and I can't' keep up with everything."

My mother smiles at me, "Honey I know its weird to have your real father home for once but I think you should give him a try."

"Are you kidding me that man left us to defend for ourselves? I'll never forgive him not at all!" I get ready to hit something when my phone goes off so I answer, "Kagome Rin is in danger he vitals are messed up so call her real parents and have them come please!"

I nod, "Of course let me call her real family," we hand up and right away I call Sess.

"Hello who is this again?"

"Hello Sesshomaru this is Kagome I talked to you earlier about the little girl named Rini well it seems she's going through some hard parts of recovery so can you meet me at the hospital that is near to the Sakura Park?"

"Yes, I'll get my wife and you can meet her and hear her side of the story."

I smile, "ok I'll see you at the hospital."

We hang up and I grab my bag with herbs and that and run out the door calling Inuyasha without a second thought and when I heard his voice I felt better a bit.

I start to cry and sniffle as I cry, "Inuyasha Rini is in danger her vitals are messed upand she may die."

"I'll see you at the hospital."

He hang up and I ran thought the doors and into my cousin's arms right away she goes into make Kagome feel better mode.

"Kagome you need to calm down ok sweetheart. If you aren't calm you can't' see Rini." I nod and let her wrap his arms around me.

I look up when I sense a familiar presence and I look back to see a Sesshomaru standing with a petite woman with long brown hair with brown eyes not even close to the shade of mud.

"Sesshomaru it's nice to see you again and you must be Rini's mother and Sesshomaru's wife, Rin," I shake her hand, "I'm Kagome I saved your daughter from an abusive family."

Rin falls to the floor, "I didn't want to give her up. I wanted to hold her in my arms with Sess with us as I read her stories but my father and mother said I was too young and made me give her up. They told me they gave her to a perfect family. I had found out who they were and I kept track of my little girl until the people were killed in a home evasion. I lost track of her and to tell you that's not her real name I named her something else they must have changed the documents."

Before she could freak I wrapped my arms around her and she cried, "I want to hold my baby girl in my arms so I can love her."

I smile when she pulled away, "Sorry for smiling at a time like this but I think you are a perfect people to adopt her back into her real family. Especially since Rin was barely 18 her parents had the right to get rid of her child but now she can take her back it says so in... Sorry I forgot that law. Now let's go see Rini."

"It's Kichona-hana (I know it's not really like that but I made it into one part of her name)."

"That's a beautiful name," When I say this to her she smiles following me. "Ok, we're here but please remember to stay calm. Also to tell you she thinks of me as a sister."

They nod and follow into the room where we see a beautiful little girl with golden eyes and pale brown hair that is simmering even after everything in her life she looks so pretty. She looks up and smiles at us she tries to point at them and I walk over to her and take one of her cold hands into my own.

"Sweetie these two are here to adopt you and they say that I can see you anytime want to. Also they are your real parents you were taken from them and now they found you also your real name is Hana."

She is about to chuckle and I think Sess saved her from hurting herself, "Hi, I'm your father Sesshomaru and this woman her is your mother Rin."

Rin looks away guilty and when I see her move her hands like she was trying to tell them to some to her I got off the bed where I was sitting and pulled them to her bed.

I sigh, "So Hana what do you think?"

She smiles at them and I know she senses no danger but her monitors start to go frenzy. So I pay attention to my hands until they glow and set them on her heart and she stops moving and her breathing start s to get under control. I pull out some herbs that will help her.

"Damn whoever did that spell knows what they're doing, but they under estimate future generations." I mix the herbs until I realize that I have a hanyou and a full demo glaring at my back, "I know I'm a miko but I want to save all lives. I'm just going to have your daughter drink this it'll get rid of the spell that is trying to destroy her demon genes and its killing her. It was under control it didn't destroy them but it did enough for people not to see her ears, but being hospilized and put under so much stress at this age has reawakened it and it is going crazy attacked everything."

I prick my finger and mutter a spell real quick, "Hana please drink this." She drinks it and I can tell it's working so I make more and put them in bottles. "Here these are for when you adopt her just in case as long as you don't open them and close them they'll be fine. Also if there's any problems don't' be afraid to call to me." I look up and sigh, "I'm part demon my dad is a hanyou and I was born from him, but my miko blood and a spell my grandfather did keeps the blood at bay to make sure there's no danger to myself or other's. I come from a line of demon's that were once stronger than InoTaisho himself until they started to mate with humans still even this far down the line the blood is still strong and can become dangerous that's why I'm a vegetarian."

They nod and I hear Inuyasha enter and know that he heard it all, but he still doesn't seem to care all he does is sweep my in to his arms and hugs me making me giggle.

_I guess some problems can be changed. For now I have no troubles as long as I stay here with this family forever in this room._

"So this is the girl that Inuyasha was telling me about?"

I look up only to blush well Rin's eyes pierced my very soul and I hear her laugh herself, "I like her. Maybe after our Kichona chisana hana (precious little flower) is settle she can baby sit well we…"

_I don't want to know what she is saying…_

I feel hands cover my ears and I laugh as I see a blushing Inuyasha protecting me from his sister-in-law's dirty plans.

_Yup no problems at all as long as I am with them…_

I hear my father's voice and I know I'm in for it. "Inuyasha hide me please," I know that I'm pleading and I never should plead but I now my father. Before I know it though I have three demons in front of me ready to rip my father to shreds if he tries anything. I sigh and curl up next to Hana wrapping my arms around her waist holding her like any sister would for their sister when they're hurt. I send some of my spirit energy into her to patch things up a bit faster.

"Kagome Higurashi you are in so much trouble. " I sigh and hide my head in Hana's hair realizing that Hana is Koware Yasui (fragile) and that as her Ane (older sister). I smile as I remember hugging Sota like this after his nightmares. Mmmmm… She smells like a bara (rose) and it makes it more peaceful to fall asleep.

**_Pyro: I'm going to do some other POV's to show you what they think of what's happening intotheir lives and also thinking of what I should have them do. I wonder if I should tear Kagome's father to shreds or not?_**


End file.
